Not a fairytale
by brubbs
Summary: Série de drabbles e ficlets de diversos caisais de Fairy Tail! / Capítulo 2: (StingxLucy): "Talvez ele não odiasse Lucy Heartphilia tanto assim."
1. Cigarettes (Gray x Lucy)

**_Olá! Estou aqui com um conjunto de drabbles (100 palavras) de Fairy Tail! Serão curtinhas e de diversos casais, sem nenhuma ligação uma com as outras (os tamanhos poderão se diferenciar)._**

**_Primeiramente, quis me desafiar, escrever sobre casais diferentes. Então aqui está o meu primeiro: Gray x Lucy (Sou NaLu, mas nada contra). _**

**_Escreverei sobre qualquer um (só não me peçam NaLi u.u) estou aceitando sugestões! Alguns serão atendidos!_**

**_Aproveitem!_**

**_._**

**.**

* * *

**Cigarettes - Gray x Lucy**

* * *

Gray adorava fumar.

Só ele sabia o prazer que era sentir o gosto da nicotina em sua boca; de sentar na ponte sobre o rio Magnólia e brincar com a fumaça; de chegar em seu apartamento, onde Loke estaria acompanhado de diversas mulheres, então tudo exalaria cigarro, suor e sexo.

Esse era o perfume de sua vida, que se almiscarava com o seu cheiro amadeirado.

Inexplicavelmente, ele gostava de segurar um cigarro em suas mãos.

Mas um dia, isso mudou. Em uma conversa costumeira com Natsu, Erza, e Lucy...

_ "Eu odeio cigarros",_ Lucy dissera.

Então, estranhamente, cigarros perderam o encanto.


	2. Pathetic (Sting x Lucy)

**Pathetic - Sting x Lucy**

Sting odiava pessoas fracas.

Especialmente, odiava Lucy Heartphilia. Desde pequeno, ouvia histórias sobre a Fairy Tail, a guilda lenda, a guilda que derrotou diversos inimigos, mas que desaparecera misteriosamente.

O seu único desejo era que a guilda reaparecesse, para quem sabe, talvez, lutar com Natsu. Provar para todos que era melhor que o seu ídolo.

Mas então, os Grandes Jogos Mágicos chegaram. Natsu chegou... e junto com ele, uma ser delicado de cabelos amarelos.

Delicado demais. Fraca demais para estar _naquela_ guilda, era o que ele pensava.

Ela teve seus momentos fracassados nas disputas, mas algo na expressão de Natsu fazia parecer como se ela fosse mais forte do que aparentava. E Sting, inconscientemente, passou a suavizar sua expressão quando a observava.

E ela, então, teve o seu momento de glória. Um sorriso satisfeito surgia no canto dos lábios de Sting toda vez que ela desferia um golpe contra Flare – mas ele era cuidadoso o suficiente para não deixar que ninguém percebesse. Afinal, ele era Sting da Sabertooth. Sting não se importava com ninguém além de Lector.

Mas então, a Raven Tail roubou descaradamente. Na frente dos seus colegas de guilda, ele riu, riu como se o mundo fosse uma piada escancarada. Mas seus punhos se apertaram, até que suas unhas curtas começassem a perfurar as palmas ásperas de sua mão. No seu íntimo, tamanha fúria lhe consumia.

Lucy havia perdido de um modo humilhante apenas para salvar uma colega da guilda.

Patético.

Ela era mesmo uma pessoa curiosa.

Natsu estendeu a mão para ela, fazendo-a se levantar. Sting percebeu que ela estava bem, e algo se acalmou internamente.

Horas após o ocorrido, depois de sair do bar de sua guilda, caminhou nas ruas, com Lector ao seu lado. Ambos mantinham um silêncio agradável, embora Lector sentisse que algo incomodava Sting.

À sua frente, Flare estava próxima ao bar de sua guilda, cabisbaixa, se preparando para entrar. Ela cantarolava uma canção triste, que chegavam aos seus ouvidos de um modo irritante.

Não podendo controlar suas ações, Sting caminhou rapidamente até ela, como um tigre prestes a capturar a sua presa. Ela o olhou, surpresa, mas não havia tempo para se colocar no modo defesa, ele a havia pegado pelo pescoço, e prendeu-a na parede.

- Sting-kun! – Lector deu um grito, surpreso.

Ele apertou aquele pescoço fino e gélido como se estivesse apertando um tubo de pasta de dente, enquanto ela se debatia à procura de ar.

- Escute o que eu vou dizer, sua estúpida... – Ela olhou com atenção – ...Nunca mais chegue perto de Lucy Heartphilia de novo.

Ela apenas acenou com a cabeça e ele a soltou, caminhando tranquilamente para longe dela.

Lector encarou Flare. Flare encarou Lector, enquanto massageava o pescoço. Ambos não entendiam o que acabara de acontecer.

Lector correu para alcançar Sting, e, seguir o seu caminho, temendo perguntar o porquê daquilo.

_"Quem é o patético agora, Sting?"_, Sting pensou.

Talvez ele não odiasse Lucy Heartphilia tanto assim.

* * *

.

.

_**Eu sou Nalu de todo o coração, mas tenho um tombo enorme por Stincy! Espero que estejam gostando... sejam boazinhas e deixem review ;_;**_


End file.
